There is a tomosynthesis image capturing method as an X-ray imaging method for obtaining volume data that is data representing a concentration or density distribution in a space. The tomosynthesis image capturing method is an imaging method that performs X-ray imaging a plurality of times using a digital detector while moving an X-ray tube relative to a subject. A plurality of collected images obtained by the tomosynthesis image capturing are reconstructed into a plurality of tomographic image data and displayed.
The tomosynthesis image capturing method has received attention because it can acquire volume data without needing a large-scale apparatus unlike CT (Computed Tomography), supported by proliferation of digital detectors. PTL 1 discloses using a GPU (Graphics Processing Unit) for reconstruction and display of tomosynthesis image capturing.